Yanranay
by Ale-chan
Summary: Después de haber recibido a Camus en su hogar, esta vez es el turno de Milo para ir en busca de su amigo. Continuación de Pollonia aunque no es necesario que lo lean. MiloxCamus.


**Yanranay**

Se tambaleó entre la nieve dando varios pasos en falso antes de poder sentirse seguro. El perenne amanecer siberiano no le ayudaba, lo único que le permitía ver era un monocromático reflejo azulado. La situación empeoraba cada que exhalaba; el denso vaho que su nariz despedía nublaba su vista y le obligaba a parpadear varias veces antes de atreverse a inhalar aire nuevamente.

Entrecerró los ojos esperando encontrar a la distancia la pequeña construcción que representaba el final de su viaje. Permaneció en ese lugar por un buen rato hasta que la escharcha en sus pestañas le impidió reconocer cualquier cosa que no fuesen manchones azules y negros. Con sus manos enguantadas talló suavemente sus párpados. Podía sentirlo no muy lejos de ahí: el cosmo de Camus titilando entre la oscuridad, sutil, pero brillante como una velita a medianoche.

El Santo de Escorpio hizo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que aún tenía consigo y siguió adelante, caminando ciegamente hacia el faro. Todos los años era lo mismo: el corto camino entre el puerto de Pevek y Yanranay se alargaba conforme avanzaban los minutos, y el frío penetraba sus ropas y piel. ¡Si tan sólo llevara su Armadura consigo! Pero el Patriarca nunca hubiera accedido a algo así. Los Mantos Sagrados debían ser utilizados para proteger a la Diosa, no para andarlos paseando por toda Eurasia con un fin tan vano como el de visitar a un amigo.

Una fortísima corriente de aire lo obligó a abrazarse a sí mismo. Tambaleó nuevamente y, cuando el viento cesó, gruñó con molestia, mientras se prometía a sí mismo que nunca más visitaría a Camus en ese lugar tan abandonado por los Dioses. Luego recordaba que ya había hecho esa promesa antes, y que lo más probable era que nunca la cumpliría. Frotó sus manos contra sus piernas y siguió adelante; no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

Unos metros más y dio con ella: la bendita cabaña que buscaba desde hacía más de veinte minutos. Agotado, pero satisfecho consigo mismo, el Santo de Escorpio alargó sus zancadas deseando correr hasta el portal de la casa, pero conteniéndose. Si caía al suelo le tomaría varios minutos poder levantarse nuevamente, no sólo por sus entumecidos músculos, sino porque llevaba consigo tres capas de ropa que le impedían moverse con normalidad.

Reconoció luces en el interior de la cabaña y, en anticipación, deslizó el gorro de su abrigo hasta su espalda. Comenzaba a remover sus cabellos cuando escuchó un ruido metálico y la puerta del edificio se abrió mostrando al Santo de Acuario.

Milo escuchó su nombre pocos segundos antes de ser recibido con un firme abrazo. Sorprendido por tan efusivo saludo, a Escorpio le tomó tiempo corresponder el agarre. Pero, quizá conmovido por la tierna demostración de cariño, lo sujetó con aún más fuerza, alzándolo unos diez centímetros por sobre el suelo.

Camus espetó algunas palabras en ruso y Milo rió, adivinando lo que significaban mientras le dejaba sano y salvo sobre el hielo.

—Sólo un loco como tú podría salir a este maldito frío con una playera sin mangas —señaló mientras frotaba sus manos contra los hombros desnudos de Camus—. Por otro lado, sólo un loco como tú querría vivir en un lugar como éste.

—La última vez que revisé había al menos otras cinco mil personas viviendo por aquí.

—Tonterías —acusó el otro—. El hecho que haya gente tan loca como tú no quiere decir que tú no lo estés.

—Pero el cuerdo que vive entre locos es el único realmente loco —declaró mientras guiaba al otro al interior de la cabaña—. Ven, parece que pronto iniciará una tormenta.

—Cada que vengo hay una tormenta. Pareciera que el clima espera mi visita para empeorar.

—Exageras como siempre. Apenas terminó el invierno, es normal que aún haya nevadas.

Milo no se tomó la molestia de responder puesto que ya estaba calentándose frente a la chimenea. Una vez ahí, se quitó toda la ropa de la que podía prescindir, y acercó sus manos al fuego para luego colocarlas sobre su aún congelada cara.

—Este lugar es el infierno. No sé cómo puedes vivir aquí —se sentó en el suelo y sacudió de su cabello los copos de nieve que aún no se habían derretido.

Camus lanzó una toalla sobre Milo y se sentó en un viejo sillón, recargando su cabeza sobre su puño cerrado.

—Un Santo de Atena no debería ser tan quisquilloso.

El otro balbuceó algunas palabras mientras se secaba el cabello. Una vez que dio la tarea por terminada, lanzó la toalla a un costado y encaró a Camus, listo para seguir con la discusión.

—Esta tierra está muerta. Por donde quiera que mires no hay un alma y la única señal de vida es el humo de las chimeneas. Ni siquiera el puerto está despierto. No hay gaviotas ni botes pesqueros, ni un ruido que no sea el crujir del mar congelado. ¡Me da escalofríos! Este lugar es tan terrible que el sol prefiere no alumbrarlo; es por eso que desaparece por tantos meses.

—O quizá es un sacrificio que tiene que hacer para poder brillar sobre nosotros por seis meses completos —Camus habló con tal severidad que Milo no tuvo fuerzas para contradecirlo—. No necesitamos gaviotas en nuestro puerto, sus graznidos sólo irrumpirían nuestra tranquilidad. El mar congelado cruje, pero brilla bajo nuestros pies, casi como si estuviera vivo. No hay botes ahora, pero en verano van y vienen porque aún tienen motivos para anclar aquí. Este lugar está tan vivo como Grecia, pero tú no te percatas porque no prestas atención.

Milo arqueó la ceja, sabiendo que había algo detrás de aquellas palabras.

—Siempre eres así —siguió Camus—, sólo te fijas en lo que te conviene. Si pusieras un poco más de atención a lo que te rodea, quién sabe cuántas cosas nuevas no descubrirías cada día— su reproche terminó casi en un susurro, entrecerrando los ojos para luego hundirse en un solemne silencio.

El Santo de Escorpio ladeó la mirada. Su orgullo le instó a responder el ataque, pero no tenía que ser un genio para saber que el hacerlo no sería prudente.

De repente, Camus se alzó de su asiento y sin decir más se dirigió a su pequeña cocina. Milo decidió no seguirlo; la idea de meditar frente al fuego pareciéndole mucho más agradable que la de tener que lidiar con los repentinos cambios de humor de su amigo. Y es que escenas como esas se repitieron en varias ocasiones la última vez que se vieron.

Hacía no mucho tiempo, Milo lo recibió en su hogar, en Pollonia. Camus insistía en que había disfrutado del pequeño pueblo, pero el griego tuvo dificultades en creerle. Lo notó apesadumbrado, molesto incluso y si bien se despidieron en buenos términos, la preocupación no había abandonado la mente de Escorpio desde entonces. Fue por eso que esperó con paciencia a que pasaran algunos meses para visitarle. Sospechaba que la isla poco había tenido que ver con el repentino cambio de su amigo, pero supuso que se sentiría más tranquilo en Yanranay. De ese modo y, muy a su pesar, accedió a visitarlo a tan pocas semanas de que acabara el invierno.

Acuario tenía toda la razón al llamarle egoísta; pero entre las pocas cosas que de hecho le importaban, sólo había algo al mismo nivel que la Diosa y que sí mismo: Camus. Era obvio que algo perturbaba la mente de su amigo y estaba dispuesto a descubrir la verdad detrás de su disgusto, sobre todo porque sospechaba que él era el responsable.

Una vez que el calor regresó a sus extremidades, Milo se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina. Ahí, su anfitrión servía a la mesa un par de platos de algo que no pudo reconocer.

— ¿Aceptarás que te ofrezca algo de comer o nuevamente dirás que lo que se sirve aquí es pésimo?

Milo supo que debió responder a aquella pregunta inmediatamente, sin embargo, no fue capaz de hacerlo. Olvidando sus modales, se acercó descaradamente a los platos para identificar su contenido. No debió hacerlo: un montón de desagradables bolitas blancas descansaban en el tazón, y en lo único en lo que pudo pensar era en que parecían tripas de vaca.

—¿Qué es?

—Pelmeni, es como la versión rusa de los ravioles.

Animado por la respuesta, Milo se sentó a la mesa y con lo que él mismo denominó 'arrebatadora valentía' mordió una de las bolitas. Afortunadamente, la textura no era gomosa ni el sabor insípido. La pasta era suave y rodeaba a una generosa porción de carne de cerdo.

—Esto está muy bueno —habló con la boca llena y preparándose para engullir dos pelmeni a la vez.

—¿Ves? No todo lo siberiano es tan terrible.

—Te doy la razón. Lo siento, me quejo demasiado, ¿no es así?

—Demasiado sería decir poco, aunque está bien. No serías tú si no actuaras como un niño berrinchudo.

Milo ni se inmutó por el insulto; optó por seguir comiendo hasta que las bolitas blancas desaparecieron por completo de su plato.

—Hablando de niños, ¿en dónde están? ¿Otra vez los enviaste con tu vecino?

Pronunció la última palabra con tono burlón. Al Santo de Escorpio le parecía absurdo que el ser humano más cercano a aquella cabaña estuviera a dos kilómetros de distancia. Camus asintió, pero no respondió inmediatamente. Se tomó su tiempo para terminar con su comida.

—Tenía planeado enviarlos al oeste, dejar que acamparan por unas noches —torció levemente la boca—. No me atreví. El mayor no me preocupaba, pero Hyoga… es un muchacho muy extraño. Prefiero que lo tengan vigilado.

—Yo podría ayudarte a vigilarlo. ¿Por qué siempre los escondes de mí? ¿Temes que me los coma?

—Soy su maestro. Es mi deber el mantener una imagen ante ellos; una imagen que sé que romperías con facilidad.

—Entiendo: temes que se den cuenta de que eres un ser humano con sentimientos y todo.

—Quizá.

—Aún así, me gustaría conocerlos.

—Tal vez algún día. Lejano. Muy, muy lejano.

—Malvado. Comenzaré a pensar que te avergüenzas de mí.

—Felicidades, siempre supe que algún día comenzarías a pensar —se levantó, recogiendo los platos para luego sacar una cajita que tenía escondida en la alacena.

Milo quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver que se trataba de un pie de arándanos.

—¿Y encima postre? ¿Qué fue lo que hice para merecer semejantes atenciones?

—No te emociones tanto. Lo compré hace unos días, pero es demasiado para mí y para los niños. De cualquier forma, sería una lástima que se echara a perder.

El otro fingió creerse la excusa pese a que la tarta aún estaba crujiente y el relleno fresco.

Terminaron de comer unos minutos después. Apartaron los platos para lavarlos más tarde y regresaron al pie de la chimenea, armados con dos copas y una botella de vino tinto. Escorpio no estaba acostumbrado al amargo y seco sabor de la bebida por lo que con una copa tuvo más que suficiente. Camus, por su parte, se sirvió varias veces, todas ellas con una porción más que generosa.

La influencia del alcohol le permitió a Acuario relajarse a tal punto que las tontas bromas de Milo le parecieron lo más gracioso del mundo. El otro respondía con más risas y un nuevo chiste, pero no dejaba que su concentración se diluyera con el agradable ambiente. Aún buscaba encontrar qué era lo que detonaba el mal humor de su amigo, mas este lucía tan apacible que Escorpio pensó que no descubriría nada aquella noche.

Hasta que lo hizo.

Ocurrió cuando Camus, demasiado mareado como para mantenerse erguido, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Milo. En un inicio, el simple gesto produjo en el invitado poco más que curiosidad; curiosidad que lo llevó a bajar la mirada esperando encontrarlo medio dormido.

No obstante, si bien Camus lucía cansado, sus ojos permanecían abiertos y fijos en algún punto perdido entre el piso de madera y la chimenea. Un dejo de tristeza decoraba su mirada vidriosa y trémula, mientras sus angostas cejas se fruncían. Milo creyó reconocer aquella expresión; le recordaba a la de las jovencitas en Pollonia cuando sus turistas de ocasión se perdían nuevamente en los cruceros, despidiéndose con una promesa que ellas sabían que nunca se cumpliría. Por supuesto que la expresión en Camus era mucho más sincera, mucho más dolorosa. Fue así que Milo supo qué era lo que lo atormentaba y todo adquirió un sentido tan claro que se preguntó cómo demonios no lo notó antes.

Las miradas furtivas, las resplandecientes sonrisas, las elusivas palabras y el aire melancólico.

¿Por qué apenas ahora se daba cuenta?

Su estómago se revolvió sobre sí mismo, y sus ojos se enrojecieron en un esfuerzo apenas suficiente para contener lágrimas de orgullo y vergüenza. Porque, ¿cómo no sentirse orgulloso de que Camus de Acuario lo amara? ¿Cómo no sentirse avergonzado por tardar tanto tiempo en descubrirlo?

¿Cómo no temer a lo que vendría?

Porque sabía que Camus era gentil y tierno, mientras que él era agresivo y cruel. Ni siquiera tuvo la capacidad de comprender a tiempo lo que sucedía, ¿cómo arriesgarse a cometer errores semejantes nuevamente? Camus era demasiado valioso, demasiado preciado como para ponerlo en riesgo.

Además, él tendría que regresar pronto a Grecia. Aquella visita era frugal y no estaba seguro de poder repetirla pronto. Si algo iniciaba aquella noche, ¿se atrevería a tenerlo lejos por tanto tiempo? Camus no tardaría en convertirse en lo único capaz de saciarlo por completo. ¿Sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar los largos meses de sequía?

¡De ningún modo tendría esa fortaleza!

Pero entonces lo escuchó suspirar y tuvo que abrazarlo; hundió su barbilla entre sus cabellos y lo sujetó con fuerza porque sabía que nunca podría dejarlo ir. Eso implicaría alejarlo de sí y, peor aún, perderlo en brazos de alguien más eventualmente(de ningún permitiría algo así). Camus era un tesoro que le pertenecía sólo a él. Aquello era lo único que necesitaba saber para tomar una decisión, dejando a lado todos sus temores e inseguridades.

—¿Milo?

—Te extrañé mucho —respondió, disimulando su abrazo para retirar con la mano las lágrimas que finalmente comenzaron a brotar.

—Y yo a ti —entonces sus manos fueron insuficientes y varias gotas cayeron sobre la nuca de Camus quien, extrañado, rompió el contacto—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Realmente te extrañé mucho.

Y Acuario rió porque no supo qué otra cosa hacer, pero su voz se quebró cuando las manos de Milo coronaron delicadamente su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces? —alertado, Acuario alzó sus defensas—. Deja eso, no es gracioso.

Milo, al descubrir el sonroje en las mejillas del otro, pensó todo lo contrario y sonrió; lo besó en la frente, en la nariz y finalmente en los labios. El beso duró poco, y fue apenas lo suficientemente firme como para considerarse algo más que un roce.

—Tienes razón. Debo prestar más atención a lo que me rodea.

Camus no respondió. Prefirió hundir su rostro en el pecho de Milo y abrazarlo con tanta firmeza que el otro no pudo evitar compararlo con el recio mar congelado: inmóvil, pero vibrante y lleno de vida.

Escorpio sabía que el camino que estaban a punto de recorrer sería tan complicado como el trayecto entre Pevek y Yanranay, pero el resultado sería aún más satisfactorio que una cabaña cálida y un plato de sopa caliente. Habría tormentas, claro, pero las auroras en los ojos de Camus le ayudarían a olvidarse pronto de ellas.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a las despedidas y a los momentos de soledad porque la espera valdría la pena, y porque pensar en ello en esos momentos no serviría de nada. Pensar demasiado nunca es bueno, te confunde y complica innecesariamente. Sólo una cosa había clara en la mente de Milo y esa era que amaba a Camus.

Por el momento aquello era más que suficiente.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Y... pues... después de como mil años decidí hacer una continuación de Pollonia. Honestamente hubiera preferido hablar tanto de Siberia como hablé de las Cícladas pero... vaya... Siberia no es el centro de la cheveridad. Además... pues es claro que la cabaña de Camus y co. no está precisamente en el centro ya no digamos de una ciudad, de un pueblo así que no tuve opción sino de ponerlo en medio de la nada.  
Y... usualmente vemos a un Milongas totalmente conciente de sus sentimientos. Creo que fue divertido verlo un poco más... clueless. Además, me gusta hacer sufrir a Camuchis, aunque sea un poco.  
Ciertamente tengo en mente una tercera parte pero por el momento lo único que se me ocurre sería un deathfic y como eso a mí no me gusta veré si se me ocurre algo diferente. XD Espero no tardar tanto en eso como lo hice con éste.  
De nuevo mil y un gracias a mi Gochis Monchis por su beteada. Este fic quedó dedicado a ella por instarme a hacerlo. XD  
¡Espero


End file.
